User blog:Kaito-kumon/Superman fanboys vs Goku fanboys death battle?
hello, man. this is kaitto-kumon and this is my first blog. so, let's talk about superman fanboys vs goku fanboys. as we know, superman won that fight two years ago and I though it's seems this debate is already over, but not. well, you can understand that because most of dbz fans didn't happy of that results and begin they hypocrisy and disrespectful toward screwattack, for example, wanked they favorite character and claim his BS for himself and claim that screwattack is biased toward dc. chad even says that he like goku and hate superman. but hell, most of dbz fans doesn't wanna listen. they also demand a rematch between goku vs superman by add super saiyan god, and most of the dbz fans use superman prime but basically, they have no idea how powerful is superman prime. as dbz fanboys begin their hypocrisy and disrespectful toward screwattack, meanwhile, superman fanboys make a fun of most of dbz fans by make some meme and a video which contains insult toward dbz fans, I know that some superman fanboys did that but there is some neutral guy who make a fun of dbz fans because they hatred to dbz fans itself, and so the opposite. the raging fanboys war continue for two years. well, as people suspected, these raging fanboys who caused by screwattack itself is without no reason. because, most every single goku vs superman death battle request was coming from dbz fans, and the reason is obvious. every comment in goku vs superman death battle is contains insult against each other and it seems like they don't wanna stop. and so, that's the idea of one of my crazy death battle ideas: SUPERMAN FANBOYS VS GOKU FANBOYS. well, the idea of fanboys death battle is coming from the comments of goku vs superman death battle, well, I'm really sick about these two fans at the time. but, something come to my head and I'm started thinking 'hey, I think superman vs goku isn't the ultimate battle after all, but goku fanboys vs superman fanboys is the TRUE ultimate battle'. and so, the idea begins. the reason why I wanna see this battle is happening is not only because they're both retard, but because I wanna make a fun about this raging fanboys war. besides, superman fanboys and goku fanboys are fight for 15 years, because that stupid fight was started in the year of 2000. so, the question is.. this is good or bad idea? and the answer is: GOOD why? because I wanna see screwattack make a fun of these two fanboys, although they did it against one of the two fanboys in deadpool vs deathstroke and kirby vs majin buu, but I'm still not satisfied because they only make a fun of dbz fanboys. I know that both dbz fans and superman fans will come after me soon. but who cares? that's how fanboyism works. they raage, I don't care. dbz and superman are great but the fans are sucks. enjoyed your life everyone :) Category:Blog posts